warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Power to Kill Gods
The power to kill gods is a very rare power that only some beings and objects can use. Details The power to kill gods is sometimes different depending on what's using it. With most things, it's just the ability to pierce to veil of immortality. Usually when a god is stabbed, they won't be harmed. It would just be like a sword going through water, so there won't be a cut, ripped clothes, or even pain. If stabbed by someone or something that has the power though, they will be injured. It doesn't give the user the strength to kill gods though, just the ability to. Xena's power Following Eve's cleasing by baptism, the Olympian Gods launched an attack on the trio. The gods shot fireballs at Xena, and she was able to deflect them with her sword at Poseidon, vapourizing him. Xena also decapitated Discord, struck hephastus with his own hammer, set Hades on fire, crushed Deimos, shot Artemis, stabbed Athena, and killed the Furies with her Chakram. It was on Earth though, and didn't work in places like Hell, but did work in Olympus. Eli took away her power when she tried to kill Michael. Her power was also lost when Eve died since she only had it as long as she was alive, but the power came back when Ares brought Eve back to life. The Chakram of Light The Chakram of Light had a different kind of god killing power. Instead of just being able to pierce the veil, it would disintegrate a god into nothingness. It was also instant, and killed a god right away, instead of the god dying slowly from the injury. The Dryad's Bone The Dryad's bone is a weapon from a dryad's skeletonian body. Xena by ussing this killed Bacchus. The Rib of Cronos This is the first made weapon with this power. The first user was Kronos who used this to kill his father Uranus, and after was Zeus who killed Kronos. In God Fearing Child Hercules by want to stop Zeus from kill Eve and Xena accidentally stabbed Zeus and killed him and after he became air. Helios's Dagger After Eli's death a furious Xena sought the dagger in order to kill Ares. No mortal knew where it was located, so she coerced Callisto to show her where the dagger was hidden. When she lifted the blade to kill Ares, a vision of Eli appeared as a reflection in the blade, convincing her to lower it after which Ares grabbed it and destroyed it. Users of the Power Mortals *Xena- Xena was the only mortal with the power to kill a god. She could always defeat gods before, but wasn't able to harm them. Sometimes she was able to hurt them while normal mortals couldn't though. Xena was given the power by the Archangel Michael, from Eli to protect Eve. Objects *The Chakram of Light- Kal and Ares both wanted the Chakram of Light to be able to kill other gods, but Xena neutralized its power to keep it out of the wrong hands by combining it with the Dark Chakram. *The Hinds Blood Dagger- This was a normal dagger covered in the blood of a Golden Hind, which was able to kill a god. Xena used the dagger to kill Callisto. *The Dagger of Helios- This dagger was only able to be found by an angel. It was a different Dagger of Helios than the one used to get the Ambrosia though. Xena was going to use it to kill Ares, but didn't. The dagger was then destroyed by Ares. *The Ribs of Kronos- Kronos was the Titan who was the father of Zeus whose ribs were able to kill a god. He was buried in a cave that was invisible to anybody with mortal blood. Hera took Hercules to the cave to take the ribs. He killed Zeus with the dagger while he was protecting Xena from him while Eve was being born. Beings *Dahak- Dahak was more powerful than any normal god, and was able to destroy all of the other gods if he was ever risen. *Zeus- Zeus is stronger than a normal god too and is able to kill others. He killed Hera, after she helped Hercules get the Rib of Kronos by bringing them both up in a cyclone and she disappeared into balls of light. *Eli- Eli was against violence, so he never tried to kill a god so it wasn't shown or said if he was able to. He gave Xena the power to kill gods though once he was in Heaven, so he probably had the power to do it himself too. *Bacchae- The Bacchae were the servants of Bacchus and were able to kill him. That's the only god that the Bacchae were able to kill though. Category:Powers and Abilities